The present invention relates to door stops and, more particularly, to a rounded channel with a ball sliding into the rounded channel to hold a sliding door in place when closed.
Current sliding door stops stick out about 4 inches from the wall into the isle when sharp edges. They are hazards to horses in the isles. Legs could be caught in these edges, resulting in lacerations.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved door stop for a sliding door so that the door will not swing or be pushed back and forth.